


群秀 | 进献（下）

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Kudos: 8





	群秀 | 进献（下）

从机场接李程秀的车停到了楼下，邵群算准了时间，穿着家居服出来接他。

等司机走了之后，邵群拉着人上楼，推门进卧室，压在门上就开始亲，边亲边帮李程秀扔掉手里的行李，有点鲁莽地顶开他的牙齿。

李程秀比邵群矮了十厘米左右，下巴被邵群抬起来方便接吻。唇舌交缠的水声色情得令人发狂。李程秀伸手挂在邵群的脖子上，柔柔地回应他。

邵群的唇线利落锋锐，显得有些冷淡，而李程秀的唇瓣小而丰润，看上去十分好亲。邵群啃他的上下唇，吸他的舌头，像是进食的野兽，每一次都在吞噬，每一次都在夺取，直到两个人的嘴唇都亲得又湿又肿，才勉强放开。

邵群抬头时，两人的齿间牵出一道淫靡的银丝。

李程秀腰也软了，腿也软了，靠在邵群胸前喘不过气来。

邵群只给了李程秀几秒钟的休息时间，立刻又把人禁锢在怀里，凭借身高优势亲下去。李程秀轻呼一声，立刻被邵群的吻堵在嘴里。

邵群的吻不但没有消减的趋势，反而愈演愈烈。他气势惊人地拽掉了李程秀的外套，一句话不说，把手伸进去摸他光滑的背，膝盖抵开了李程秀的双腿，嘴上亲得又凶又狠，口水搅动的声音本应该隐秘而暧昧，现在却越来越响，越来越放浪，似乎隔着门都能听见里面的动静。

“邵群……唔……”

李程秀的嘴已经被亲得隐痛，他不知道邵群今天怎么了，为什么还不停下来。

过去了五分钟，十分钟，邵群垂眸，深深地看了一眼李程秀，像吸果冻似的咬了一口他的下唇，才将舌头从李程秀嘴里拿出来。

李程秀被亲得浑身发软，直接倒在邵群怀里，撞上他坚硬的胸肌。

喑哑的声音在他头顶幽幽响起：

“李程秀，我他妈骨子里就是流氓。你知道吗，怕我吗？”

邵群眸色漆黑，魔怔一般开口。

前天那种粗鲁昏淫的视频做爱方式，把他心中兽性的枷锁破开了一道口。

他对在床上说粗话并不算感兴趣，可面对李程秀的时候居然像着了魔，想要欺压、霸占，想让李程秀听到的都是他野蛮的欲望，让李程秀全身上下每一寸皮肤都洒满他的精液，永远都离不开他。

他从来都不是什么正人君子。

李程秀太温柔太懂事，邵群从来都没有完完全全把自己这层皮给揭下来，怕吓到他，让他对自己感到恐惧。他不想破坏李程秀对他的喜欢。

直到前天，李程秀穿上他的衬衫跟他电话做爱的时候，他发现自己有些失控了。

邵群的躯体和四肢形成了一个半封闭的空间，把李程秀关在里面。

李程秀愣愣地看着他。

邵群伸出拇指，在李程秀的脸上打着半圈，突然眉头紧皱，低头舔走了李程秀唇上的一点血迹。

刚才接吻时力气太大，不小心咬破了他的嘴唇。

“不是故意的。”邵群有些失神，“对不起……我有点收不住。”

他把手垂下来。松开的一瞬间，李程秀微不可查地动了动手指。

“如果你不喜欢的话直接告诉我。你也都看到了，我就这种人，挺下流的，在床上总欺负你，仗着你脾气好就想把你弄哭，你也都由着我来。我不想让你因为这种事情害怕跟我做爱。”

邵群有些马虎地抓了一把头发。

他都跟李程秀说了些什么玩意儿，他是不是又把事情搞砸——

李程秀突然靠过来，吻住了邵群的锁骨。

亲吻的声音很小，邵群却觉得有如爆炸声在耳畔响起，震得他心脏都停跳了。

他身体僵住，手立刻环上李程秀的腰，感觉到他真的很软，很瘦，他一只手就可以抱过来。

李程秀双臂抱着邵群，又因为身高不够而抓住了邵群背后的衣服，脚踮起来，发丝在邵群的肩颈处蹭动，嘴唇轻轻地吸吮，到最后带了一点力道，还留了一个小牙印儿。

邵群的锁骨上留下了一个新鲜的吻痕。

他偏头，右手摸上去，红印旁似乎还停留着嘴唇柔软的触感。

“现在，我也欺负你了。”李程秀笑了，露出脸颊上圆圆的酒窝，“这样我们就公平了。” 

邵群的拳头哐当一声捶在墙上。

还没等李程秀反应过来，他猛地下蹲，扣住李程秀的膝盖窝就把他抱起来，往床上大步流星地走过去。

他从没来想到，自己往后退一步，李程秀反而主动往前走一步，一点不给他压抑自我的空间。

李程秀太纯洁了，正因为纯洁，才显得这份真心不掺杂一点瑕疵。

是个男人都经不住这种情真意切的示爱。

邵群坐在床上，扣住李程秀的手往下压，搂着他缠缠绵绵地亲，唾液湿黏地附在舌尖上，转而又被送进口腔里搅动，亲得两人都被热出一身汗。

邵群身上像要烧起来，完全勃起的阴茎隔着裤子卡在李程秀腿间暧昧地磨，可他还想和李程秀接吻，怎么亲都不够，怎么疼爱都不满足。光是接触到李程秀嘴唇的那一刻，他居然觉得比插入射精都要快乐。

李程秀仰着头，享受着邵群突如其来的温柔。他的手被邵群控制着，亲到动情时膝盖屈起来，夹住了邵群的小腿，随着嘴上亲吻加深而不住地摩挲，拖鞋散乱地掉在地上。

邵群被他蹭得快上火，再也忍不了了，把李程秀抱起来坐在自己腿上，想赶紧把他衣服脱干净。

李程秀的嘴都被邵群亲肿了，也有些迷失在情欲正浓的氛围里，伸手想去解邵群的家居服扣子。两人胡乱地脱光了对方的衣服，乱糟糟地扔在地上。

李程秀腼腆地坐在邵群身上，双手撑着他的腹肌，衣衫尽褪后大片雪白的肌肤露出来，屁股还压在邵群的下体上，让他想用手毫不留情地抓捏。

长着一张单纯的脸蛋，身体却极尽欲望之美感，平日里越看越乖，现在却越看越多了一份风情。

邵群以前其实没指着李程秀能有多主动，先不说他就是喜欢李程秀那种干净的心性，更重要的是人乖、听话、在床上任他摆弄。李程秀这种就算再害羞也会配合他霸道行事的性格，已经让邵群爱得快发疯。

谁能想到李程秀性格开朗些之后，真被他调教出了点东西。他也想过李程秀那种纯劲儿上要是再多点骚、再多点浪，会是什么样子。

可如今看到的，已经远远超出邵群的预想了。

李程秀现在这副把全世界男人的心都勾走的样子，让他心跳得发狂。

光裸的肉体再无阻隔，两人犹如点燃的火花，立刻以燎原之势灼烧起来。邵群躺下，手肘发力，把李程秀整个人抱在上面，让他跪在床上，俯身和自己朝着反方向。

邵群掐住李程秀的屁股，又伸出手，握住了他的性器，熟练地含了进去。

李程秀惊叫一声，瞬间软倒在邵群身上。

他忍住下身快感带来的阵阵颤抖，看向面前立起的粗大阳具，用手虚握住，大约丈量了一下尺寸。

李程秀紧张得呼吸都轻了。他张开嘴，把龟头小心含了进去，听见邵群陡然发出一声闷哼。

口交的快感不言而喻。邵群伺候李程秀游刃有余，还有闲心用手指伸进紧致的后穴开始扩张。但李程秀嘴巴小，邵群的长度和直径又过于出众，光是要动作就十分费力，更不可能全吞进去。

温热的口腔包裹着一部分柱身，李程秀的舌头微微卷起，滑过顶端的光面，顺着青筋脉络一路向下。吃进去之前还是干燥的柱身，被李程秀吐出来之后就变成湿滑泛光的一根肉棒。

邵群爽得大腿肌肉都在跳动，迫不及待地挺胯往李程秀嘴里拱。

他正起劲地帮李程秀含出来，动作与其说是在伺候，不如说是在欺负人。他的舌头很有力，碾压式地给李程秀粉白干净的柱身打上印记，每次都能全吞下去，抽出来之后总会吸一下顶端，一只手还伸进后穴抚弄着肉壁。

李程秀边给邵群口交，边含糊不清地呜咽着，跟撒娇似的，由于嘴里塞了一大根东西而说不清楚话。

邵群听了这种黏黏糊糊的声音，胯下胀得更凶。他把手一抽出来，两根手指上挂满亮晶晶的润滑液，还有一点李程秀自己流的水，淫荡得让他现在就想操。

李程秀的腰弯了下去，乳头蹭到了他。

邵群眯了眯眼，揉了一把面前白软的屁股，修长的指节在李程秀小腹按压着，嘴里吸吮的力道骤然变大。

李程秀哀求着尖叫一声，腰剧烈地抖动了一下。

他努力让舌尖勾着邵群阴茎顶端敏感的沟壑，一只手揉弄着邵群下身垂着的硕大囊袋，另一只手抚摸嘴上照顾不到的性器下端，吐出来之后侧着脑袋，从毛发浓郁的根部一直舔到龟头，直到把整根性器都舔得湿漉漉、甚至因为兴奋开始发烫时，他才深吸一口气，一下用口腔吞进了前所未有的长度，并向上吸了一下。

邵群喉咙里发出一声难以言喻的低吼，大腿发出短暂的抽动，腰腹因为快感而迅速收缩，原先就十分明显的腹肌轮廓更深。稍稍一发力，大股精液开始向外喷，李程秀来不及躲开，嘴里和脸上都沾上了，翘着屁股仰着头，愣愣地保持这个姿势看邵群一股一股泄完。

刚才邵群射出来的一瞬间，用力按了一下李程秀的后穴，连带着舌头勾了一圈性器，让他也射了。

邵群太爽了，爽到忘了自己是仰躺姿势，这个时候吞咽容易呛到，刚自信满满地把李程秀的东西吃进去，就尴尬地咳嗽起来。

“咳咳咳！”

李程秀还没缓过劲儿，就听见邵群在床头猛咳，吓得他连腰酸腿软都忘了，赶紧转身爬过去，帮邵群轻轻拍背。

“难不难受啊，这样好些了吗？”

邵群恨不得掐死一分钟前的自己。他什么时候在床上出过这种丑！

李程秀脸上还带着未干的液体，眼睛红红的，看起来像是哭过，嘴也红成一片，估计是刚才吃得太努力了。

邵群边咳，边用余光扫着李程秀全身。

他想明白了。要不是李程秀这小妖精迷惑他，让他在床上爽得忘乎所以，他怎么可能弄出这种笑话。

“别着凉了，你抱着我就好。”

李程秀贴心地把被子拉过来，帮邵群盖住了下半身，自己靠过去环住了邵群的脊背，让他咳完之后能有个依靠。

邵群见状，干脆故意咳得更响，还装模作样地用手捂着咳，瞥见李程秀急得连自己还光着都不顾了，整个人靠在邵群身上，肉贴肉，又是拍背又是轻声哄，看样子就差嘴对嘴亲自吸出来了。

邵群把嘴巴一抹，翻身把李程秀压在身下，上手捏了捏他的胸，笑道：

“奶子真的变大了。”

李程秀呆愣片刻，面上一红，羞愤地拨开他的手。

“能不能吸出来？我试试看？”

“不行，我有……”

邵群不慌不忙地制住李程秀，在那片软软鼓鼓的小胸脯上又揉又捏，挠着奶头玩儿。

他跟李程秀在一起后，是真体会到了什么叫“跟喜欢的人做爱是天下第一爽。”以前稀罕的不稀罕的玩法，他现在都想跟李程秀试一遍。

邵群以前觉得69的姿势太过于像动物的交配，看着又粗俗又淫秽，现在不仅很享受李程秀给他口，也很喜欢舔李程秀模样可爱的性器，特别是帮他吸出来之后再当着他的面吞下去，光是看见李程秀脸红的那一瞬间，邵群都觉得太值了。

邵群抬起李程秀的一条腿，架在肩上，扶住半硬的性器，眼眸里闪烁着欲望的光芒。

他要操他。

“等等……我有东西要给你！”李程秀趁邵群兽性大发之前，终于找到机会说了句完整的话。

他面色红润，上身赤裸，两个乳头被玩得立起来，躺在床上哀求地望着邵群。

“什么东西？”邵群不解，此时此刻还有什么是比和他做爱更重要的吗？

李程秀左顾右盼，离得最近的只有邵群刚脱下来的睡袍，只好先穿上，从行李箱里拿了个盒子出来。

他光着脚，披着宽大的睡袍，手腕从袖口伸出来，细得都不忍用力握上去。他坐在床边，把盒子给了邵群。

“这是我送给你的礼物，出差的时候买回来的，不知道……你喜不喜欢。”李程秀低下头，长睫毛温顺地遮盖着眼眸，羞涩之情溢于言表，“我把你的衬衫弄、弄皱了，这是赔给你的。”

邵群屏住呼吸，打开包装盒——里面静静躺着一件全新的定制衬衫，尺码合适，走线工整，裁剪漂亮，纽扣简洁而典雅，衣领设计也是他最喜欢的款式。

一件纯黑色的西装衬衫。

邵群用于搭配西装的浅色衬衫几乎都是白色，常穿的也是白色，他不喜欢太花里胡哨的颜色，就算是深色衬衫也基本只有常见的深蓝、酒红。自从他去年清理过一次衣柜之后，他就一件黑色衬衫也没有了。

“我从来没有看见你穿过黑色的，我看到这件，就觉得一定很适合你。”李程秀抬头，眼眸闪闪发亮，有些期待却又在小心试探，柔软得让人不忍拒绝，“可以吗？不喜欢的话也没关系，我……”

“等着。”

邵群翻身下床，舒展了下有力的背肌，双臂绕着肩膀转了两圈，发出关节碰撞的咯吱声，仿佛要去打仗似的。

他双手提起黑衬衫，精细的布料瞬间平展开来，根本不需要他手动整理。他捏住衣领，正要穿进去，突然发现一道细小的金线。

邵群利落地把衣领翻过来，发现贴合脖颈的衣领正后方，用金线绣上了小小的三个字母——XIU。

他有一瞬间以为自己看错了，又惊喜地看向李程秀。李程秀则是把头埋得更低了，手紧紧抓着身上邵群的睡袍料子，脸上的温度跟要熟了似的：

“本来想写上‘QUNXIU’的，但售货员说超过三个字母可能会影响美观，不容易被衣领挡住，就没有隐蔽的效果了，所以定制时才写了这个。”

邵群眼睛的笑意几乎快要把人淹没，他没有去追问李程秀为什么不写上他的名字——QUN，而是一定要写上XIU。

他把衬衫穿好，又去拿了条相配的西裤，穿上皮鞋，一步一步走到李程秀的跟前。

李程秀抬头，拿被子遮住自己烧红的脸，终于肯抬起头。

他眼中的光彩瞬间放大，没忍住惊呼一声，目不转睛地看向朝他走来的男人。

李程秀的皮肤太白皙，平时两人站在一起，都有些看不出邵群本身也是个偏白的肤色。

此刻，邵群被黑色衬衫映得白净明亮，黑发随意地散在额头两边，浑身漆黑如墨，仿佛脱下冠冕的王公贵族，骄矜自傲、率性不羁。

衬衫的裁剪贴身，邵群无可挑剔的肌肉轮廓让衬衫的线条走向骤然由禁欲变得性感奔放，肌肉几乎要冲破布料，却又微妙地卡在刚好合适的位置，随着呼吸上下鼓动，给人留下无限的意淫空间。

李程秀看呆了。

仿佛大脑对身体的指挥也随着李程秀思考的停滞而停滞，此刻他连害羞都忘记了，只一眨不眨地盯着邵群。

他从来不追星，所以也不太理解办公室里小姑娘们平日讨论那些明星们时，总有用不完的热情，但他现在好像有点懂了。

邵群笑着捏了捏李程秀的脸，才让他从痴迷中回过神来。

李程秀这才不好意思起来，红晕瞬间浸染了脸颊和耳朵。邵群觉得他的反应实在有趣，蹲下来正想继续逗逗他，看到李程秀透亮的眼睛后却一愣。

李程秀眼里满满地，映着他的身影。

像一面镜子，邵群看见镜子里的自己突然由从容自信变为发愣，又慢慢从愣住变得不知所措起来。

“秀秀。”为了掩盖自己有些泛红的脸，邵群吻了吻李程秀，试图把他从现在的状态中抽离出来，“我很喜欢，很合身。”

李程秀眼里的情绪翻涌地更厉害了。

他根本不舍得把视线从邵群身上移开，伸出手回应了邵群的拥抱，面对面说道：

“你真的好好看，真帅。”

不知道为什么，李程秀说叠字的时候总是特别可爱。邵群忍俊不禁，一边暗自庆幸，幸好李程秀见过的帅哥不多，否则他穿个西装衬衫哪还有这么大的吸引力，又一边抱起还在愣神的李程秀放到床上，捧起他的脸。

“喜欢吗？”

李程秀依然看着他，眼里不知为何含了些委屈和嗔怪，用力地点了两下头。

邵群拉开西装裤的拉链，把李程秀的双腿缠在腰上，俯身在他耳边，磁性的男性声音让李程秀酥了半边身体：

“下次要买，不要绣在后面，把你的大名三个字都绣在我领口，所有人都能看见的那种最好。”邵群给李程秀抹了润滑，控制自己的龟头缓缓进入小口，“今天我很高兴。”

他看着李程秀的眼睛，俯下身凑近，坏坏一笑：

“因为我老婆也知道宣誓主权了。”

大概是说中了心事，李程秀脸上突然一热，在邵群插进去时没忍住叫出声。

出乎他意料，邵群今天格外温柔，和他刚把李程秀拉进门时的粗暴截然不同。他缓缓地用性器试探，等待李程秀紧缩的小口慢慢打开，再有节奏地抽动起来。

两人的身体重叠在一起，李程秀的身体也被邵群的前后运动而带动着，在床上小幅度地上下滑动，后背蹭得床单起了褶皱，仿佛泛舟湖上，随着船桨划开湖面而悠悠摇晃 。

“舒服吗？”邵群笑着，下半身依然掌控着节奏。

李程秀因为放松而逐渐迷离的神情，被邵群尽数看在眼里。

这种力道适中、又刚好能摩擦到敏感处的性爱，让两人都十分愉悦。

李程秀嘴里逐渐哼哼出声，双手攀上邵群的肩部，十指在他脖子后面环成一个扣。

“舒服……嗯……”

李程秀睁开眼，被如水波般层递舒缓的快感弄得有点发懵。

邵群的黑衬衫、西裤在他面前晃，整齐得不像话，更显得那根从西装裤里掏出来的阴茎更加情色，更何况这根粗硬的东西还在他身体里面抽插，那么舒服，叫他根本没有逃避的理由。

邵群的双手撑在他耳边，从挽起的黑色衣袖里伸出一节力量感十足的小臂。

李程秀想亲他，却抬不起脑袋，只好偏过头，吻了吻邵群的手腕，那里有几根因为发力而突出的筋脉。

他含着那一处皮肤，轻轻舔了舔，用舌头在脉络清晰的地方留下水痕，再用唇吻掉那些痕迹。这些动作简直像天生就会一样，李程秀也不知道自己为什么这么想吻邵群的手，甚至没有多加思考，嘴唇就先印上去了。

亲的人无意，被亲的人在上面变了脸色。

“前几天，谁教你穿我衣服开视频的？”

李程秀这时还没有察觉到不对劲，沉醉于邵群的体贴，老老实实回答问题：

“没有人教，我自己……自己的，啊……主意……”

邵群腰胯已经紧绷起来，而强大的自制力让他压住了猛攻一气的冲动。他现在的力量并非多用于抽插动作，而是控制住肌肉力量，避免用力过猛。

“行啊李程秀，这么会撩人。跟我说说，你男朋友是谁？”

“是邵群……”

“什么时候喜欢上他的？”

李程秀小穴里又开始流水，邵群一说情话，他身上的所有敏感点都跟开了阀门似的，一个劲地叫嚣着这副身体的主人有多浪荡。

“初中……”

“屁股夹得真紧……那么小就交男朋友，跟他接吻了吗？”

“接了……啊，顶到了，顶到了……不要……”

“那他怎么没把你给睡了呢？嗯？你知道自己很好操吗，长得乖又听话，流那么多水，下次不用润滑了，奶子也大，再揉揉就能吸出来了吧。”

跟往常被邵群操得哭喊连连不一样，李程秀在混沌中保持着一点清醒，舒服地眼睛都眯成了月牙。

大概是被邵群的荤话带跑偏了，又像是沉醉在邵群穿着自己买的衣服所带来的快乐中，李程秀的双手从邵群脖子上移开，像漫画里“求抱抱”的姿势一样，摆出邀请的手势，向他展开，眼眸流光溢彩，甜甜地笑着，含糊道：

“嗯，那你把我睡了吧……”

邵群额头上青筋一跳，下身几乎是当场就凶悍地捅进了最深处。

力量转换太过突然，李程秀疼得腰腹弓起，上半身弯成弦月，嘴里正要呼喊，立刻又被邵群堵住。

邵群以跪姿操弄着李程秀，腰部的力量在一瞬间释放，猛烈地向又湿又紧的小肉穴里破开顶进去，那些温热的水液从四面八方缠绕着邵群的阴茎，爽得他吼出声来，抱着李程秀的大腿更加狠命地操。

李程秀呜呜地小声喊，出于自我保护一般，小穴突然收紧，肉壁紧紧地裹住了兴头正盛的阳具，差点把邵群夹射。

邵群身上大汗淋漓，却不是因为体力消耗，而是硬生生憋出来的。前期那种慢节奏的性爱固然舒服，但快感堆积到一定程度就要爆发，他感觉自己和李程秀都已经要到爆发的边缘。

“乖乖，说句好听的，说了就让你高潮。”

邵群狠了狠心，把肉棍从湿淋淋的缝隙里抽出来了。

“别……别出去……嗯……”李程秀的穴口一张一合，吮吸着龟头。

邵群喉头滚动，阴茎在李程秀穴口戳探，硬得像根铁棍。

李程秀被邵群蹭得情潮涌动，穴口收缩，刚才差点就吸住了顶端，却又在邵群的控制下滑开，小穴只好失落地渗出一点清液。

“一定要说么？”

李程秀有些委屈，眼睛水汪汪的，抬头望着邵群。他双手向后撑着床，下半身由于一条腿被邵群抬高而门户大开，全身上下不着寸缕，还零零散散沾着不知道谁的体液，淫乱得和清纯的脸蛋形成强烈反差。

邵群就吃李程秀这一套。

他死命忍住了冲动，强硬道：

“一定要说。”

李程秀被将至未至的高潮折磨着躯体，可怜地呻吟着。他哪会说什么荤话呢？他从小到大都没看过什么黄色小说，对于那种影片更是避之不及，全靠邵群在床上教坏他。

“想要老公的什么插进来？

李程秀咬着牙不肯说，脸上红得挡也挡不住。

“说，想要老公的大肉棒操你。”

邵群把李程秀整个人抱在怀里，耳朵故意伸到李程秀嘴边，一点都不给他糊弄过去的机会。

李程秀刚才被弄得呻吟不断时没哭，现在倒是被羞哭了。

按照邵群今天的架势，他如果不说得让人满意，恐怕邵群有的是闲心慢慢欺负他。

邵群的阳具硬邦邦的，像块大石头嵌在他的大腿缝隙之间，他甚至能感觉到那玩意儿上面的青筋在鼓动，充血的肉柱隐隐发烫。

李程秀含着泪，小声开口，气息流进邵群的耳道里：

“想要……老公的大肉棒……操，操我……”

“老婆说什么就是什么。”

邵群兴奋地瞳孔骤然放大，粗大的阴茎再次狠狠捅进去，却与刚才天差地别。他用了十足的力道和速度，瞬间就让李程秀达到高潮的临界点，哭喊着抓住邵群的手臂求饶。

邵群边把李程秀的屁股往上顶，边喘着粗气说话。

“这次说得不错，不过还有个说法。”他的汗水打湿衬衫，在上面洇出深一块前一块的斑驳，前襟的扣子也解开了，汗水从脖子上滑下来，滴到李程秀身上，“老公教你。”

李程秀茫然地睁大眼睛，他的腿缠在邵群腰上，连哭的力气都没了，被邵群抓着大腿往深了干，臀肉晃动，水液飞溅，伴随着动作的剧烈程度而淫靡地喘。

“这叫鸡巴。老公的鸡巴正在操你。”邵群重重地往前一顶，又拽着李程秀把他拖回来，声音里有抹不开的笑意，“下次就要说这个了，知道吗。”

李程秀双手捂着脸，哭喊着夹紧了后穴，腰肢软得像水，汗液和精液在上面湿了又干，干了又湿。累积的快感、羞耻心、难以言表的爱欲，在肉体交融的一瞬间，全部喷薄而出。

邵群像钉在了李程秀身体里面，顶着他的肚皮，嘴里喊着“乖乖”，把囊袋里满满当当的浓精，一滴不剩，全部灌进李程秀的肚子里。

李程秀被内射的精液喷得又小小地抖了一下，两腿软绵绵地搭在床上，揪着枕头还在发懵。

邵群似乎还舍不得抽出来，抱着李程秀在里面停留了一会儿，才依依不舍地离开，拔出来时带出一小股液体，在李程秀的臀部和腿根处乱流，最后滴到床单上。

他把李程秀抱起来，用靠垫给他靠着背，看李程秀终于缓过劲儿来，才放心地松开。

邵群的衣服和裤子不知道在什么时候，被他自己也脱了一半。他干脆全部脱掉，光裸着走到床中央，抬起李程秀的一只脚。

他低下头，面向心上人白皙的脚背，郑重地吻了上去。

李程秀惊得忘记了说话，就那么看着他。宽大的枕头把李程秀的脸衬得更小，更惹人怜爱。

从外人看来，李程秀也许更像那个依靠他、需要他保护的角色，但只有邵群知道，他才是那个将自己供奉给李程秀的角色，他心甘情愿地做李程秀的俘虏，臣服于爱人因体恤而不忍暴露出的占有欲之下，贪恋他纯洁柔软的灵魂和美妙的肉体，为他的一举一动，魂牵梦萦。

李程秀痴痴地看着他，等邵群一吻毕，向他靠过来，便伸手搂住男人宽阔的脊背，脑袋也乖巧地贴在邵群颈间。

他知道自己先前为什么有些委屈和生气了，鼓足勇气，开口道：

“这件黑色的衬衫，你可以……不穿出去吗？”

邵群马上就笑了，他还没说话，李程秀又接上一句：“在家里也只穿给我看，可以吗？我，我有点不想让你被别人看到。”

刚发表完一番豪言壮语，李程秀面上就挂不住了，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度在变红，人也一下抱紧了邵群，不肯再抬头。

今天的惊喜实在太多，邵群的嘴角快都咧到耳后根，畅快淋漓地笑了出来，抱着李程秀一起滚进了被窝。

李程秀再这样动不动就抱他，他都要怀疑李程秀是在吃他胸肌的豆腐了。

他打开手机，点开他和李程秀的聊天界面，摁住语音发送：

“本人，邵群，以后只在我老婆面前穿黑色衬衫，穿黑色衬衫的时候只做一件事就是和我老婆做爱，绝对不穿给外人看，但可能会让外人知道我老婆精心为我定制了一件绣了他名字的衬衫，还可能让外人知道我老婆吃醋不让我穿给他们看，但外人无论通过何种方式都是绝对看不到我穿黑色衬衫的样子的。请问这样我老婆还满意吗？”

李程秀窘迫到了极点，钻出被窝拿掉了邵群的手机，语音在一瞬间发送出去，行李包里李程秀的手机同时响了起来。他捧着邵群的脸，看着对方无赖的坏笑，羞红了一张脸，不管不顾地吻了下去。


End file.
